List of the Guardians
Hello dear users. Here is the list where you can pick which Guardian you like to be. When you will pick a Guardian, you have to do your own page for your Guardian and you have to describe him/her. If you don't know how to do it, just look at these three: Valentina Love, Symphony Rose Celeste and Nova Starlight. Have fun picking! Guardians from the movie and the books North/ Santa Claus - Bunny/ E.Aster Bunnymund - Tooth/ Toothiana - Sandy/ Sandman - Jack/ Jack Frost - Pitch/ Pitch Black - Pitch Black the Boogeyman Ombric - Katherine - Nightlight - Mother Nature/ Emily Jane Pitchiner - The Monkey King - The Man in the Moon - The Holiday Guardians ''Valentine's day: Cupid/Eros - Guardian of Love - Cody10210 Cupid Heart - Lilliana26 Valentina Love - Valentin girl Ola Amo - Nicelley New Years: '' Jade Windragon - Nikki Van Davis Baby New Year - Jona19992 ''Halloween: Mary Timefone Samhain - Jona19992 *Guardian of Tricks - Samhain 2.0 - Cody10210 Saint Patrick's day: Guardian of Luck - Mr Patrick Hatpraun 'Holi festival:' Guardian of Pureness - Shasa Priya April Fools: Carl Santiego - Jona19992 *Guardian of Jokes - Mad Cap - Cody10210 Parent's day: Guardian of Respect - Marilyn Walls Ramadan Festival:'' Guardian of Determination and Hardship - Rasha Abdullah ''Dragonboat Festival: Guardian of Loyalty - Rin Rin Hanukkah: Guardian of Hardship - Urice Fega 'Hinamatsuri:' Guardian of Comradeship - Prince Wu Children day: Guardian of Strength - Kintaro Momokage 'Autumn festival:' Guardian of Miracle - Lady Chang Guardian of Changing Seasons- Autumn Seasons Pirate day: Hendrickson - Jona19992 Thanksgiving: Guardian of Appreciation - T.Hank Turkeynoon 'Groundhog day:' Guardian of Regret - Chuck Bucky Day of the Dead: Guardian of Reunion - Catrina Muerte 'Independence day:' Guardian of Liberty - Betsey Wilson Guardian of Freedom - Uncle Sam Earth Day: Guardian of the Environment - Lupita 'May Day:' Guardian of Celebration/ May Queen - Ariana Flynn 'Christmas:' Guardian of Wonder - North/ Santa Claus Guardian of Punishment - Krampus 'World Food Festival:' Guardian of Rivalry - Hauser Sibling 'Silence Day:' Guardian of Behave - RamaYama 'Mardi Gras:' *Guardian of Festivals - Princess Mary Gras Arbor Day: *Guardian of Life - Shifter Oak McBark 'White Day:''' * Guardian of Romance - Shirokumo Children Guardian of Curiosity - Mallory (Good) Guardian of Healing - Jace (Good) Guardian of Trust- Jamie Bennett (Good) Sophie Bennett - Played by Nobody (Good) Guardian of Purity - Mary Overland (Good) Serena Celeste - Skyebreeze (Good) JJ Frost - The Rush (Good) Guardian of Pureness - Llednar (Evil, Good) Other Guardians Good Guardian of Imagination - Phoenix Nova Guardian of Nature - Asher Blood Guardian of Nature Guardian of Art - Vanessa Pearson Guardian of Wishes - Belle Airic, Mother Hulla, La Djinn Guardian of Music - Symphony Rose Celeste Guardian of Belief - Queen Jacqueline Crystalheart Starlight Guardian of Freedom - Alisa Guardian of Celebration - Crispin Delta Guardian of Life - Vita Hope Chester Guardian of Victory - Sepehr Guardian of Homeland - Ayden Guardian of Magic - Jack Alchemy Guardian of The Stars - Aurora Stardust Guardian of Light - Nova Starlight Guardian of Peace -Timothy Rune, Abe no Hideaki Guardian of the Day - Hemera Guardian of the Night - Nyx Guardian of Joy - Joy Guardian of Emotions - Elsa Lark Guardian of Calmness - Blake and Catrina Simons Guardian of Kindness - Jane Guardian of Loyalty - Kyle Guardian of Fantasy - Carini Dragonest Guardian of Friendship - Sibunafoeye and Sakhya and Tin Steadfast Guardian of Power - Acadia S. Andromeda Guardian of Truth - Vevina and Pinocchio Guardian of Weather - Victoria Tekna Guardian of Compassion - Fran Guardian of Wisdom - Sara Modrič Guardian of Laughter - Maria Romano and Gepetto Wood Guardian of Defense - Lost Hope Guardian of Courage - Penelope Guardian of Renewal- Sol Aelos Guardian of Miracles - Myra Guardian of Inspiration - Guardian of Bravery - Crystal Aurora Overland and Savior (not yet revealed) Guardian of Fire - Blaire Evans Guardian of Rain - Ariana The Guardian of Belonging - Icedarkshadow Guardian of Passion - Jill Melt Guardian of Teaching - The Muses Sister Guardian of Unreturn love - Laila Phelolia Guardian of Creativity - Dhomas Madison Guardian of Second Chances - Jonathan Guardian of Safety - Kuman Tong Guardian of Cleanliness - Lady Yemenja Guardian of Equality - Lollipop Gum Guardian of Wealth - Maneki Neko Guardian of Obedient - Nanny Poppin Guardian of Good - Olivia Guardian of Kindness and Determination - Rasha Abdullah Guardian of Generosity - Ratatouille Guardian of Health - Shennong Guardian of Sanity - Watcher Guardian of Confident - Edward Guardian of Experience - Yulena Morris Guardian of Justice - Mikael Guardian of Punctuality - Zalty Guardian of Spirit - Flora and Fauna Guardian of Punk - Rus Pink Guardian of Nationalism - Mega Might Guardian of Devotion - Jochi Khan Guardian of Overjoy - Harley Moonshine Guardian of Honesty - Douglas Guardian of Sanctuary - Zhuo & You Guardian of Second Chances - Gabriel Guardian of Vigilance - Seer Guardian of Storytelling - Anansi Guardian of Games - Arcade Guardian of Holidays - Calender Man Guardian of the Hunt - Kravin The Hunter Guardian of Courage - Nightlight 2.0 Guardian of Sound - Lord Decibel Guardian of Sports - Sportsmaster Guardian of Invention - Steam Smythe Guardian of Gateways - The Key Guardian of Wind - Wendy Neutral Guardian of Passion - Ember Guardian of Insanity - Cheshire Guardian of Silence - Anzan Guardian of the Inverse - Alice Guardian of Nine Lives - Okami-No-Neko Guardian of the Forces - Xarah Lee Silverstorm Guardian of Doubt - Melina Aporia Guardian of Mystery - Duke Guardians of Balance - Kilian and Alan Airell Guardian of Faith - Meredith Guardian of the Underworld - Phantom Knight Guardian of Curiosity - Dr Henry Guardian of Expectation - Vulpecula Guardian of Zodiac Signs - Zodia Sign Guardian of Relaxation - Father Garu Guardian of Sympathy - Meng Po Guardians of Humor - Tapu Guardian of Hatred - Douragu Guardian of Honor - Asura Guardian of Recovery - Grey Guardian of Destiny- Janus Chance Evil Guardian of Chaos - Zenith and Eris Guardian of Death - Neva Arc Guardian of Sadness - Guardian of Anger - Arsenio Guardian of Trickery - Hailey Trueheart Guardian of Jealousy - Britney Guardian of Greed - K Guardian of Revenge - Thunderhead (Former Guardian of Capability Guardian of Arrogance - Guardian of Pain - Agonia (Alisa's dark side) Guardian of Misfortune - The Seventh Guardian of Illusion - Eric Guardians of Robberies - The Sea Punks Guardian of Conquest- Ra Amun Other Characters (Non-Guardians) Good Spiritina - Skyebreeze Captain Johnathon Overland Strider- Johnathon Strider Undine - Orion's Dagger Alex - Valentin girl Sirius and Xavier Celeste - Skyebreeze Wyrm - Orion's Dagger Midden Non - Orion's Dagger Nikita Lumina - Skyebreeze Areana Green - Winter Fairy Azul Puro - Orion's Dagger Kitana Black - Kitana Oasis Black Dante Oralius Knightley - Dante knightley Shadow - Crystal Aurora Mary Evangelyne - Kitana Oasis Black Azazel Focalor - Dante knightley Amy and Audrey - Kitana Oasis Black Sheik - Kitana Oasis Black Bergdis - PsychoFirehawk Roger Simkin - Jona19992 Sophia - Jona19992 Shinee - Jona19992 Tatterhood - Jona19992 Nick - Jona19992 Long Mu - Jona19992 Líf - Orion's Dagger Lucy Flora - Skyebreeze Nabulangi - Jona19992 Nick - Jona19992 Dora-nichov - Cody10210 Dora The Kid - Cody10210 Doraemon - Cody10210 El Matadora - Cody10210 Mary & Joe - Cody10210 Herod La Goata - Cody10210 Paul - Cody10210 Randolph Carter - Cody10210 The Doraemons & Korosuke - Cody10210 Wang Dora - Cody10210 Tik-Tok - Cody10210 Alister Airell - Skyebreeze Emily Earth - Guy covered in squirrels says what? Neutral Ling Goldragon - Nikki Van Davis Hikaru - Cheryl Attitulo - Orion's Dagger Mercy - Skyebreeze Stephen Kulong - Valentin girl Haru Kitsune - Dante knightley Salem - Crystal Aurora Chione - Jona19992 Fa Hai - Jona19992 Ink - Jona19992 Rea - Jona19992 Me - Jona19992 Dante - Jona19992 Te Fiti - Jona19992 Arial - Jona19992 Madame Megdalene - Jona19992 Monalisa - Jona19992 Louis - Jona19992 Sebastian - Jona19992 Dokusensha - Jona19992 Jen Nova - Jona19992 Kim Shi - Jona19992 Suzy - Jona19992 Alucard - Johnathon Strider Laufey.S - Jona19992 Acelin Valameer - Johnathon Strider Heiress of Circe - Orion's Dagger Sylph - Orion's Dagger Salamander (Perhaps) - Orion's Dagger Gnome - Orion's Dagger The Iron Maiden - Orion's Dagger Garret Kemp - Orion's Dagger Father Caleb - Jona19992 Melody - Jona19992 Jupiter Bolt - Jona19992 Hermit - Jona19992 Chris Walter - Jona19992 Lady Tania - Jona19992 Gate of Sleepers - Orion's Dagger Revelations - Orion's Dagger Lorelei Harker - Skyebreeze Westenra Hunter - Skyebreeze Comte de Saint-Germain - Orion's Dagger Samaritana - Orion's Dagger Empress of Lost Things - Orion's Dagger Evil Dark sister - Valentin girl Trista Zilla - Skyebreeze Maring - Nikki Van Davis Hiroki - Cheryl Natari - Cheryl Orick the Slayer - Skyebreeze Daeva - Skyebreeze Bellatrix - Skyebreeze Nazreen - Skyebreeze Lavernia - Winter Fairy Jasper - Skyebreeze Zorath - Ironman01 Prince Garreth - Skyebreeze Annabel Blade - Kitana Oasis Black Shura - PsychoFirehawk Elizabeth White - Jona19992 Peter Pan - Jona19992 Max Black - Jona19992 Queen Mary - Jona19992 Slenderman - Jona19992 Author HHH - Jona19992 Baba Yaga - Jona19992 Famine - Jona19992 Fee Fi Fo Fum - Jona19992 Grinch - Jona19992 Happy - Jona19992 Hollow - Jona19992 Jasper - Jona19992 James - Jona19992 La Llorona - Jona19992 Lizzie Longshadow - Jona19992 Maiden and the Death - Jona19992 Mr Green - Jona19992 Mr Whatzir - Jona19992 Mr Wolf and Mrs Fox - Jona19992 Nurarihyon - Jona19992 Pamela - Jona19992 Pestilence - Jona19992 The Addam Family - Jona19992 War - Jona19992 Mr Right - Jona19992 Pennywise - Jona19992 Nabaroo - Jona19992 Charcoal - Jona19992 The Dread Doctor - Jona19992 Billy - Jona19992 Zarlak - Jona19992 Lucinda - Jona19992 Hastur - Jona19992 Parallel One - Jona19992 Murasame - Jona19992 Scheherazade - Jona19992 Dark Charger - Johnathon Strider Ramano - Jona19992 Lawrence - Jona19992 Phantom - Jona19992 Ankhafetra - Jona19992 Stein 92 - Jona19992 Megedagik - Orion's Dagger Yriscal Gaudin - Orion's Dagger Match-Girl - Orion's Dagger Distraction - Orion's Dagger Marco Vahana - Orion's Dagger Salara - Skyebreeze Imp - Orion's Dagger Ruins - Orion's Dagger Treanna Flora - Skyebreeze Adam Harrison - Jona19992 Buzz - Jona19992 Abdul Alhazred - Cody10210 Abigail Williams - Cody10210 Ali Alhazred - Cody10210 The Old Ones - Cody10210 Charles Dexter Ward - Cody10210 Herbert West - Cody10210 Wilbur Whateley - Cody10210 Black Annis - Orion's Dagger General Nadir - Orion's Dagger Category:Content Category:Browse